The Death of two faithful Padawans
by The Sithspawn
Summary: The last grisly moments of two Padawans' lives. Set during Anakin Skywalker's assault on the Jedi Temple in Revenge of the Sith.


****

The Death of two faithful Padawans

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

****

Summary: The last moments of two Padawans during Anakin's attack on the Jedi Temple during Revenge of the Sith.

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read, Enjoy and Review.

The sound of continuous blaster fire and explosions rang through the Jedi Temple as the Jedi battled valiantly against the Grand Army of the Republic. The Jedi were hideously outnumbered and faring badly, it was only a matter of time before they all succumbed to the blaster fire of the Clone Troopers, and those Jedi that were putting up more of a fight than the Clones could handle were being dealt with viciously and decisively by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, the man that had been mere minutes ago been a Jedi Knight, member of the Jedi Council; the supposed 'Chosen One' Anakin Skywalker

Two Padawans that were sneaking through the back corridors trying to avoid any clone troopers prowling the corridors knew all this except Anakin's betrayal. One was female and the other was male both were human and both were still young. The male was Whie Malreaux, formally of Vjun and the female was commonly called Scout though her given name was Tallisbeth Enwandung-Esterhazy.

They stealthily walked down a corridor looking for some way out of the deathtrap that had been their only home for so long.

They crept quietly and in silence each one reaching out for the other through the Force. They could feel each other's fear and disbelief that the Republic had turned against them in such a horrific way.

Every few moments they could feel the death throes of another Jedi in the Force. They also felt a disturbance in the Force, a black seething pit of corruption that was raging through the Temple, which could only signify the presence of one being:

**__**

A Dark Lord of the Sith.

It was impossible and unthinkable, a **Sith Lord** in the **Jedi Temple**!

But it was the only plausible explanation for what they felt.

Scout was starting to feel nauseated; suddenly the Agricultural Corps didn't seem so bad now…

She commented on this to Whie and he couldn't disagree.

"Where are we going?" Scout whispered to Whie.

"We're getting out of here, I found this old access tunnel down here. It leads out of the Temple and into the city," replied Whie tensely.

"Oh…did anybody else know about it?" Scout asked worriedly.

"No, it wasn't even in the plans of Temple," Whie replied, paying attention only to where they were going.

Scout didn't ask any more questions and continued quietly in Whie's wake. They continued to move down the corridor turning right, then left then right again until they found themselves at the entrance to one of the secondary training rooms.

They stood by the door, taking defensive positions on either side of the door before they stretched out with their senses and couldn't feel anything living inside, cautiously, Whie reached for the door panel and opened the door.

The door opened.

Scout's stomach couldn't take it any longer she dropped her lightsaber and turned away from the doorway, fell to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach out onto the pristine white floor of the Jedi Temple.

The room stank of death, the Sith Lord had been here.

Whie stared into the room, the core of his soul reaching a black nadir as he looked at the Dark Lord's handiwork. There were over a half dozen corpses in the small training room.

**__**

Almost All Padawans.

His emotions had been wild and nearly uncontrollable before…now he was completely numb.

He turned towards were his companion was still composing herself, "Scout, Scout! Get up we're almost there!" he urged his fellow padawan on, they were nearing the access tunnel he had discovered during his training.

Scout let out a ragged breath and managed to get back to her feet after grabbing her lightsaber from where she had dropped it.

He nodded to her and smiled encouragingly before steeling himself and entered the training room. He picked his way across the room avoiding the bodies that were scattered along the way, he avoided looking at the faces…_he knew that he had known them all._

"Oh, Lena…" came Scout's ragged cry from behind him.

He turned to find her collapsed on the floor and cradling the head of her old friend, Lena Missa, the good-natured Chagrian girl. He watched as Scout sobbed over the corpse, Whie involuntarily looked at the copse nearest to them, to one side was Lena's new Master.

It looked like they had died defending each other from the Dark Lord.

He swallowed, "Scout, we're got to go, now!" he called trying to snap the girl out of her grief.

Scout didn't appear to hear him but nevertheless she let go of her friend's corpse and got shakily to her feet, tears steaming down her cheeks as she grieved for her beloved friend and the cruelty of fate.

She looked around the room and recognized all the other bodies in the room, to one side she could see the cruel Arkanian girl, Hanna Ding. Next to her was the boy she had defeated in the first round of the Padawan's Tournament, Pax Chizzik…

She turned away from them and looked into Whie's eyes.

Whie saw a battered sorrowful girl that he didn't recognize looking back at him with Scout's eyes. He gestured for her to follow him, there would be enough time to grieve once they had escaped.

He turned around and headed steadily towards the door at the opposite end of the training room, the access panel was out in the corridor, they were so close. They were going to escape and then they could grieve he kept telling himself.

He opened the door cautiously and walked out into the corridor. He tiptoed down the corridor heading towards their escape and as he reached a corner a shadowy figure appeared.

**__**

The Dark Lord! His mind screamed at him as he ignited his lightsaber.

He froze as the shadowy figure came out into the light.

"Master Skywalker!" Whie shouted in disbelief and relief as he lowered his lightsaber.

Master Skywalker raised his blue lightsaber and time seemed to slow to a snail's pace for Whie.

The blue lightsaber fell. Unlike on Vjun, this time it didn't stop till it tasted flesh.

Pain exploded in Whie's throat as the energy blade sliced into him. Disbelief, horror, sadness, and regret filled him.

__

My dream was accurate after all, he thought idly as he died, _I did die by a Jedi blade…_

He barely felt anything as his body crumpled to the floor silently and he thought he heard Scout call his name.

The world around him disappeared.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Scout stared at the tableau in front of her. She watched as Whie's corpse tumbled to the floor with out a sound and she felt his passing in the Force, the sudden surge of power followed by a diminishment as his soul fled his body into the Force.

"Whie! NOOOOOOOOO…" she cried as she ignited her lightsaber and attacked Master Skywalker with a fury she had never before known.

Anakin turned to the padawan and parried slash after slash that came upon him from the girl. With each slash and attack her fury grew, she knew that she was hopelessly outmatched but that did not matter to her in the least, her friend had been murdered in front of her and she wanted revenge. It had been just as he had described his dream to her.

Suddenly Anakin dodged to one side and grabbed the hand that held her lightsaber with his droid arm, halting her attacks.

She tried to break free from him but his grip was merciless. He lifted her up by the hand he held, her lightsaber was still ignited, directed upwards and held in her grip, held in his iron grip.

She gazed loathingly into his eyes, anger, fear and grief mixed together. He stared into her eyes as if she was an insignificant fly. She screamed out in pain as he mercilessly crushed her hand with his metallic hand. Bones cracked and gave way as he pulverized the bones of her hand into useless calcified tissue.

The anger was gone now from her eyes and all that was left was the fear.

"So weak…" Anakin Skywalker spat.

She screamed again as he impaled her on his lightsaber, he held her there watching as the light went out of her fearful eyes.

He disengaged his lightsaber and flung her onto the floor, she fell boneless and lay there but a few feet from Whie's body.

Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader looked dismissively at the corpses of the two padawans he had once know and then turned and walked away…he had more Jedi to kill.

The corridor was once more empty of living beings and Anakin Skywalker had left behind him the crumpled copses of two more innocent padawans, the talented Whie that had feared turning to the Dark Side and seen his death in dream; a blue Jedi lightsaber descending upon him, and the weak Scout, a girl that had never given up in spite of the odds against her success, who could have escaped this fate oh so easily…if only she had given up her Jedi dreams.

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter:)


End file.
